Ariella Kent
Ariella Kent (codename Power Girl) is the daughter of Lois Lane. Though not biologically his child, Clark Kent has been around since her birth & formally adopted her when she was three. She is a metahuman from her father & is a member of the Titans, as well as the Super Squad. Background 2000 - Present Ariella was born to Lois Lane after her father, Grant Gabriel, abandoned them after learning of her pregnancy. A couple of months before her birth, her mom began dating Clark Kent. So as long as she's been alive, Clark has been in her life acting as her father. She spent her younger years believing that Clark was her biological father until they explained it to her when she was 8. Being the intelligent girl she was, she wasn't mad at them from keeping from her as recognized she was too young before to comprehend. Under her wishes, she told them that she still wished to address Clark as her dad because that's what he had always been. Due to her biological parentage, it was believed that Ariella would be without powers like her mother. Everyone thought wrong. On her 12th birthday, her mom had bought her these pair of shows she had been looking at all years. In her excitement, Ariella began to multiply until their family birthday party of 8 turned to a party of almost 25. As time went on, more powers began to manifest. Excited that she finally fit in with the Super family, Ariella asked to join the team of young superheroes in 2014. Lois was against it as she felt she was too young but Clark thought it would be good for her to be around other people with superpowers. With Lois the only one that opposed, Ariella joined the Titans & took the name Power Girl. Relationships * Clark Kent: Legal Father. Though he is not her biological father, she still considers him such in anyway. She doesn't even acknowledge the existence of her birth father. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Energy Blasts * Duplication * Flight * Superhuman Strength Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Ariella is a metahuman based on her birth father's DNA as her mother doesn't have the gene. * She has a sisterly friendship with Aresia Prince. * She's kissed Nora West-Allen multiple times but nothing else has come from it. * Ariella is very close with her paternal grandmother Martha Kent. Out of all the Kent children, she stays in Smallville the most. She tries to visit once a week. * She's never addressed as a half or step member of the family. * She thinks Connor Queen is cute. * Power Girl has a power ranking of 111, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Ariella Kent is the Supergirl of the 853rd century introduced in Supergirl #1,000,000 (1998) as the daughter of Linda Danvers & Superman. * Her powers are the same for the comic except she doesn't have any of her Kryptonian power. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Titans Category:Super Squad Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 3